Grand Theft Auto III
PEGI: 18+ USK: 18+ (uncut) USK: 16+ (cut) | platforme = PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox | media = 1 DVD (PS2, XBOX); 2 CD-uri sau download pe Windows | cerinţe = Windows * Procesor Intel Pentium III sau AMD Athlon 450 MHz * 96 MB RAM * CD-ROM 8x * 500 MB liberi pe hard disk * Placă grafică compatibilă cu DirectX 8.1 cu 16 MB de memorie * Placă de sunet compatibilă cu DirectX 8.1 * Windows 98/98 SE/Me/2000/XP | input = }} Grand Theft Auto III este un joc de acţiune pentru PlayStation 2 , Xbox şi PC din seria Grand Theft Auto, dezvoltat de DMA Design (acum Rockstar North) şi publicat de Rockstar Games. Este primul joc 3D din serie şi al treilea în total. A fost lansat în octombrie 2001 pentru PlayStation 2, mai 2002 pentru PC-uri şi noiembrie 2003 pentru Xbox. Jocul urmăreşte personaj fictivDeşi este în mod oficial anonim în Grand Theft Auto III, personajul este denumit "Claude" într-o apariţie episodică în Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; datorită numelui, se presupune că este unul şi acelaşi cu Claude Speed din Grand Theft Auto 2., trădat de prietenă în timpul unui jaf armat asupra unei bănci. El trebuie să urce în ierarhia criminalilor din oraş pentru a se putea confrunta cu aceasta. Ca şi predecesorii săi, GTA III oferă jucătorului o libertate totală: se poate plimba prin oraş, poate executa misiuni, poate comite infracţiuni sau diverse misiuni secundare. Conceptul şi gameplay-ul jocului, împreună cu motorul 3D (o premieră pentru seria GTA) au făcut din GTA III cel mai bine vândut joc din 2001 . Este considerat un punct de cotitură în industria jocurilor datorită implicaţiilor enorme pe care le-a avut asupra industriei . Succesul acestui joc a fost esenţial pentru popularitatea seriei. Până în 2008 au fost lansate nu mai puţin de 5 prologuri ce descriu evenimente dinaintea celor din GTA III. Jocul a suscitat şi numeroase controverse datorită scenelor violente sau cu implicaţii sexuale. Cadru Acţiunea din Grand Theft Auto III are loc în Liberty City, un oraş imaginar pe Coasta de est a Statelor Unite. Oraşul seamănă cu New York City, dar încorporează şi elemente din alte oraşe americane . Acţiunea se desfăşoară în jurul anului 2001, adică exact în perioada în care a fost lansat jocul. Acest lucru a fost confirmat de lansarea ziarului virtual Liberty Tree, care prezenta evenimente dinaintea începutului jocului. Ultimul articol datează din 18 octombrie 2001, cu doar câteva zile înaintea lansării jocului[http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/ Liberty Tree, October 2001]. "Rockstar News." URL accessed on May 28, 2006.. Pe tot parcursul jocului, protagonistul nu este strigat niciodată pe nume şi nu pronunţă niciun cuvânt. Totuşi, el este numit de multe ori "Puştiule" sau "Fido". Poveste Personajul principal al jocului a jefuit banca din Liberty City împreună cu prietena sa Catalina şi un complice. În timp ce fugeau, Catalina se întoarce spre el şi îi spune "Sorry babe but im an ambitious girl". Apoi îl împuşcă şi îl lasă să moară; se observă că şi complicele a fost împuşcat. Aflăm apoi că personajul a supravieţuit, dar a fost arestat şi condamnat la închisoare. În timpul transportului, evadează în urma unui atac asupra convoiului, menit să elibereze un alt prizonier. Cu ajutorul unui alt prizonier evadat, personajul jucătorului obţine diverse misiuni în lumea crimei din oraş şi câştigă influenţă lucrând pentru diverse clanuri rivale, precum şi pentru un poliţist corupt şi un mogul media. În timpul jocului, soţia unui şef mafiot, Maria, se îndrăgosteşte de el. Salvatore, soţul Mariei, încearcă să-l ucidă, însă este salvat de Maria, care rămâne alături de el pentru restul acţiunii. În cele din urmă, acţiunile sale atrag atenţia Catalinei (care lucrează acum pentru un clan columbian). Acesta o răpeşte pe Maria, ceea ce duce la o confruntare între cei doi. În cele din urmă, Catalina este ucisă. Personaje În plus faţă de progresia jucătorului, povestea, deşi nu la fel de importantă ca în următoarele titluri din serie, prezintă evoluţia mai multor personaje importante prin mici scene prezentate înainte de fiecare misiune. Majoritatea personajelor întâlnite sunt implicate în coruţie, crime şi traficul unui drog imaginar, numit "Spank", care devine o ameninţare pentru Liberty City. Datorită succesului ănregistrat de GTA III şi jocurile ulterioare, multe dintre aceste personaje apar şi în alte titluri din serie în roluri mai mult sau mai puţin importante. De multe ori anumite amănunte rămase neclare în GTA III sunt lămurite în alte jocuri. Exemple în acest sens sunt Don Salvatore Leone (şi familia mafiotă Leone în general), Donald Love, Phil Cassidy, 8-Ball şi nu în ultimul rând Catalina. Vocile personajelor sunt oferite de actori celebri, printre care Frank Vincent, Michael Madsen, Michael Rapaport, Joe Pantoliano, Debi Mazar, Kyle MacLachlan sau raper-ul Guru. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto III moşteneşte şi modifică multe din caracteristicile gameplay-ului predecesorilor săi, Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2, combinând elemente ale unui shooter şi ale unui joc cu maşini cu ajutorul unui nou motor. Ideea de a folosi un motor 3D într-un joc de acest tip nu era nouă, fiind folosită pentru prima dată în Hunter (1991). GTA III reia unele din elementele jocului Body Harvest, combinându-le cu design-ul deschis al lumii din seria GTA pentru a crea un nivel de libertate şi defaliere fără precedent în 2001. Când se deplasează pe jos, jucătorul are posibilitatea să alerge (dar nu poate înota), poate folosi arme şi se poate lupta cu mâinile goale. De asemenea, el poate conduce vehicule din cele mai diverse: automobile, camioane, bărci şi chiar un avion. left|thumb|O captură de ecran cu Claude alergând cu un pistol în mână Infracţiunile, cum ar fi furtul de maşini, crima şi furtul vor provoca diverse reacţii din partea autorităţilor. Pe măsură ce creşte nivelul de "ameninţare", vor interveni pe rând poliţia, FBI şi armata. Când jucătorul moare sau este arestat, jocul va reîncepe la cel mai apropiat spital, respectiv secţie de poliţie, iar caracterul va pierde toate armele, armura şi o sumă de bani pentru îngrijiri, respectiv mită. Deşi asta se întâmpla şi în GTA1 şi GTA2, aici jucătorul are un număr nelimitat de vieţi, pe când în jocurile anterioare acest număr era limitat. Una din caracteristicile jocurilor GTA III anterioare era posibilitatea jucătorului să obţină bani lovin maşini şi omorând trecători. Suma de bani deţinută de jucător nu mai este o condiţie pentru a deschide noi zone ale oraşului, povestea fiind acum responsabilă pentru acest lucru. În plus, jucătorul se poate întoarce oricând în zonele în care a fost deja, deşi acest lucru poatedeveni periculos datorită ostilităţii create în rândul grupurilor rivale. Interfaţa jocului a fost modificată semnificativ. Există o hartă a oraşului care conţine adresele proprietăţilor jucătorului şi locurile unde se desfăşoară misiunile. Nivelul de sănătate şi armură sunt indicare cu numere, şi se adaugă un ceas. Comportamentul bandelor nu mai este dictat de nivelul de respect, ci de progresia în joc. Pe măsură ce Claude va termina diverse misuni, va deveni mai cunoscut în rândul bandelor rivale şi aceştia vor trage asupra lui când îl zăresc. În GTA III s-a renunţat la modul multiplayer din precedentele titluri, punându-se accentul pe campania individuală. Totuşi, există extensii multiplayer ale jocului, dezvoltate de fanii seriei. Misiuni şi poveste thumb|right|A pre-release screenshot of the PlayStation 2 version depicting the player character, Claude roaming about outside Kenji's Casino. O trăsătură comună a tuturor jocurilor din seria GTA este povestea neliniară. Misiunile oferite jucătorului fac parte din povestea principală sau sunt misiuni adiacente. Deşi misiunile principale sunt necesare pentru a avansa în joc, ordinea misiunilor e în mare parte la alegerea jucătorului, multe din misiunile secundare nefiind obligatorii. Exemple de misiuni secundare sunt misiunile de taximetrist (în care trebuie transportaţi clienţi în diferite părţi ale oraşului), ambulanţier, poliţist sau pompier. La limită, jucătorul poate decide să nu facă nicio misiune, ci doar să se plimbe prin oraş, furând maşini, omorând oameni şi ascunzându-se sau luptându-se cu poliţia. O noutate din GTA III este prezenţa filmuleţelor ce sunt prezentate în timpul unor misiuni. Acestea au rolul de a prezenta povestea jocului, de a introduce ordinele pentru misiune sau de a oferi jucătorului o vedere asupra misiunii ce urmează a fi efectuată. În timpul jocului, instrucţiunile sunt date prin subtitrări sau prin pager-ul lui Claude. Arme [[Fişier:GTAIII PS2 Beta Drive-by.jpg|thumb|left|O captură de ecran din versiunea beta prezintă jucătorul ţintind din maşină, o noutate pentru seria GTA.]] Jucătorul are de ales, pe lângă lupta cu mâinile libere şi bâta de baseball, între diferite arme de foc şi explozibili. Armele sunt în mare parte aceleaşi cu cele din primele 2 jocuri ale seriei.: M1911, Micro Uzi, nelipsitele AK-47 şi M16A1, lansatorul de rachete şi aruncătorul de flăcări din GTA1, puşca de vânătoare, cocktail-urile Molotov şi grenadele din GTA2. Portarea lui GTA III într-o lume 3D permite jucătorului să aibă o vedere de tip FPS (First person shooter), permiţând introducerea puştii cu lunetă şi a cătării pentru M16A1 şi lansatorul de rachete. Alte noutăţi introduse în joc sunt posibilitatea de a împuşca din maşină folosind mitraliera Micro Uzi şi necesitatea de a reîncărca arma la terminarea unui încărcător. Armele pot fi cumpărate în joc de la magazine specializate, culese de la oamenii omorâţi sau din anumite puncte ale oraşului. Armele mari vor împiedica jucătorul să alerge. Posturi de radio şi coloana sonoră right|thumb|Furtul unui automobil "Stallion" în versiunea pentru PC. Una din noutăţile mai subtile ale jocului a fost adăugarea unui mare număr de posturi de radio. Posturile rulează muzică special scrisă pentru acest joc (precum şi multe piese din primele 2 jocuri), dar şi melodii cunoscute licenţiate pentru GTA III. Acest lucru îl diferenşiază de primele jocuri din serie, care nu aveau decât muzică originală. Unul din posturi rulează un talk-show non-stop, multe din vocile auzite fiind caractere din joc, care prezintă aceleaşi excentricităţi şi în timpul misiunilor. Alt post este "Flashback FM", care rulează muzica din filmul Scarface, ce a avut o puternică inspiraţie asupra urmării Vice City. Pentru a oferi credibilitate poveştii, a fost creat un ziar electronic numit Liberty Tree, ce a prezentat evenimentele desfăşurate în Liberty City între februarie 2001 şi octombrie 2001 (data lansării jocului). Ziarul a oferit rapoarte lunare ce sugerau că evenimentele s-au produs în realitate. Situl prezintă şi articole asupra activităţilor criminale din oraş şi despre dezvoltarea oraşului. Ca fotografii erau folosite capturi de ecran din joc. Pe posturile de radio şi situl Liberty Tree sunt prezentate numerase reclame. Unele făceau referinţă la situl companiei, ca de exemplu Petsovernight.com. Toate aceste situri au existat, fiind create pentru a oferi o legătură cu jocul. Totuşi, deşi semănau cu un joc real, toate legăturile de cumpărare duceau la Rockstargames.com. Portări şi remake-uri După apariţia pe PlayStation 2 au apărut şi versiuni de Grand Theft Auto III pentru Windows şi Xbox. GTA III a fost primul joc din serie lansat pe consolă înaintea versiunii pentru PC. De atunci, toate jocurile din serie au fost lansate pe PC la şapte-opt luni după PlayStation[http://www.mobygames.com/game/grand-theft-auto-iii/release-info GTA III's release information] at MobyGames. URL accessed on June 11, 2006.[http://www.mobygames.com/game/grand-theft-auto-vice-city/release-info GTA: Vice City's release information] at MobyGames. URL accessed on June 11, 2006.[http://www.mobygames.com/game/grand-theft-auto-san-andreas/release-info GTA: San Andreas's release information] at MobyGames. URL accessed on June 11, 2006.. Versiunea pentru PC, lansată pe 21 mai 2002 a avut unele probleme de performanţă datorate faptului că motorul grafic randa tot ce se găsea în spaţiul vizibil, inclusiv obiectele ascunse de clădiri sau copaci . Această problemă a fost rezolvată în Vice City. Totuşi, versiunea de Windows suportă rezoluţii mai mari, are texturi mai detaliate şi aspectul personajului poate fi personalizat. În plus, a fost introdus pentru prima dată un post de radio care putea reda melodiile utilizatorului. Versiunea pentru Xbox trebuia lansată în primăvara lui 2002 dar a fost amânată după ce Sony a semnat un contract de exclusivitate cu Take-Two Interactive (proprietarii Rockstar Games). Contractul a luat sfârşit în 2003 şi în decembrie al acelui an a fost lansat pentru PS şi Xbox Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack ce conţinea atât GTA III cât şi Vice City. Versiunea pentru Xbox era mai bună decât cele pentru PS2 şi PC. În noiembrie 2005 a fost lansat Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy care conţinea GTA3, GTA:VC şi GTA:SA. Au existat planuri de producere a unei versiuni pentru Nintendo GameCube, dar s-a renunţat din motive necunoscute. Au fost create 2 jocuri destinate dispozitivelor mobile bazate pe GTA III. Grand Theft Auto Advance a fost creat ca o portare pentru Game Boy Advance a GTA III, dar apoi a fost introdusă o nouă poveste desfăşurată tot în Liberty City, un an înainte de evenimentele din GTA III. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories a fost lansat pentru PlayStation Portable în 2005 şi mai apoi portat pe PS2. Acţiunea jocului, plasată în acelaşi oraş, are loc în 1998, cu 3 ani înainte de evenimentele din GTA III. Note Legături externe * [http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/ Situl oficial Grand Theft Auto III] bg:Grand Theft Auto III ca:Grand Theft Auto III he:Grand Theft Auto III hr:Grand Theft Auto III hu:Grand Theft Auto III id:Grand Theft Auto III is:Grand Theft Auto III ka:Grand Theft Auto III ko:그랜드 테프트 오토 III lt:Grand Theft Auto III lv:Grand Theft Auto III sk:Grand Theft Auto III cs:Grand Theft Auto III da:Grand Theft Auto III de:Grand Theft Auto III en:Grand Theft Auto III es:Grand Theft Auto III et:Grand Theft Auto III fi:Grand Theft Auto III fr:Grand Theft Auto III it:Grand Theft Auto III ja:グランド・セフト・オートIII nl:Grand Theft Auto III no:Grand Theft auto III pl:Grand Theft Auto III pt:Grand Theft Auto III ru:Grand Theft Auto III sv:Grand Theft Auto III tr:Grand Theft Auto 3 zh:俠盜獵車手III Categorie:Grand Theft Auto